1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a scanner demonstrator, a method of scanner demonstration, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques that perform simulations have been disclosed.
A technique is disclosed that supports software development facilitating the reproduction of hardware operation (refer to JP-A-2002-259162).
A technique is disclosed that records and reproduces key data input information (refer to JP-A-2-165351).
A debug system is disclosed that records input signals or input data from an external device using an actual device and can reproduce a state in which the external device is connected in real time even when the external device is not connected (refer to JP-A-2003-280940).
A technique is disclosed that can execute a computer program that requires the execution of input/output instructions to and from an input/output device in an information processing system in which the input/output device for which the input/output instructions are executed is not present (refer to JP-A-5-334127).
However, the conventional systems (refer to JP-A-2002-259162, for example) have a problem in that when a demonstration of a driver or an application using a scanner device is performed, device status information is not collected, and functionality that can be implemented only by a specific scanner device or the like is not performed. In view of this situation, when a demonstration is performed, the conventional systems require to prepare a scanner device adapted to the demonstration.